


Icy Fire

by TheGardenFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fanservice, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Super Junior Ensemble, Mingyu decides it's a good idea to kiss Wonwoo on stage, Rough Kissing, Seungcheol is internally screaming, it isn't, it's always crack when it's svt, side jihan(cheol?), side junhao, side soonhoon, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: "It is all in the moment, if the mood is right, if you genuinely want to kiss someone you would normally have no attraction for, that is fanservice and the public will understand it as it is." Junhui explained.It sounded simple enough, but Mingyu managed to mess up anyway.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Icy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was wholly inspired by that video of Heechul's kisses compilation. If you haven't watched it yet or you don't know who Heechul is, here, let me bless your eyes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs9zaAhDyqM&t=

"Y’all look at this." Junhui squeezed himself in the already over-filled couch.

He sat partly on Seungcheol's lap and pushed Chan's hand behind his neck to even attempt to sit properly. Mingyu tried to move to make him way, but he felt the armrest digging into his side painfully and groaned.

"Just as I was thinking that I was too _comfortable_ sitting on that _spacious_ couch..." Jihoon mumbled, almost getting thrown over the other armrest.

"Hyung, is it really that important?" Mingyu whined from his side.

"I want to show you something." Junhui insisted. "Minghao, come here!" he called towards the kitchen.

Everyone else on the couch groaned. Minghao though didn't even question Junhui's call to the already crowded living room couch. He just walked and sat on the other side of Seungcheol's lap, throwing one leg over Mingyu.

"What's up?" he asked Junhui casually, completely ignoring the multiple protests from beneath him.

"Can y’all stop whining?" Junhui shushed them before he opened his phone. It had a youtube video on. Mingyu did his best to peek at it from his corner.

"Is this about super junior sunbaenims?" Chan asked, resting his chin on Junhui's shoulder to take look at the small screen.

"Yep." Junhui nodded.

" _Heechul kissing boys and girls compilation_ , Junhui what the hell?" Seungcheol threw his head back on the couch.

"Just watch." Junhui said and pressed play.

Mingyu watched the video along the rest of them with wide eyes. Heechul was... expressive. And open minded, definitely open minded. He kissed everyone unbothered, not even blinking at any rumors that might have sprung from those moments. He kissed men and women alike, and even most of his group members on stage too.

Heechul was one of the most respected senior idols out there. He had a long, successful career with no scandals. Instead of being off-putting and cringey to watch him kiss grown men while performing, with those facial expressions and the way he moved, it was admittedly kind of hot.

From a fan's point of view. Yeah. Mingyu didn't think he was hot himself, no way.

The video ended and everyone looked at Junhui with furrowed eyebrows.

"What made you feel the need to share this with us?" Jihoon was the first one that spoke.

"I'm glad you asked." Junhui said and rewound the video at a certain time stamp. "Please take a good look at what he's doing here."

Mingyu looked. It was the one video where Heechul kissed Siwon behind the drums. It was one of the more heated kisses, one of the more sinful of his the moments in the video. And probably one of the hottest too.

According to the fans, always.

"You see that?" Junhui said and paused the video. "This is something I want to try someday." he announced.

Mingyu felt his jaw drop, and so did Chan's. Jihoon sighed, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose and turned around, done with the conversation. Seungcheol choked.

"What?!" their leader said in a hig- pitched voice. "Don't you dare Junhui, do you have any idea what kind of rumors will spring out of this? The backlash will be horrible and-"

"I'm assuming you want to do this with me?" Minghao said, sounding unbothered by the prospect.

"Minghao!" Seungcheol slapped the boy's thigh.

"I mean," Junhui smiled at Minghao, completely ignoring Seungcheol, "the fans ship us. You'd naturally be my first option because it would make the most impact."

"Hello, anybody listening?" Seungcheol snapped his fingers. "No one's kissing anyone until we talk-"

"Hyung." Junhui said seriously. "Do you see him?" he pointed at Siwon behind the drums. "He is the man of the men, rich handsome and religious but did you see what he did? That is fanservice at its prime."

Mingyu had to agree. This was definitely fan service, there was no room to question it. Even if Heechul wasn't completely straight, Siwon most probably was. Still, out of all the super junior members, he was the one who had kissed Heechul the most times, he had even initiated the kiss once. He was confident enough to do such things, and because he acted like it was no big deal, nobody thought that it meant anything else other than entertainment for the fans.

"If you make it clear that it is fanservice, the audience won't question it." Junhui explained.

"Heechul sunbaenim has gay rumors though. Rumors we _don't_ want for our group." Seungcheol persisted.

"Siwon doesn't though. And he used as much tongue as Heechul did. It is all in the moment, if the mood is right, if you genuinely want to kiss someone you would normally have no attraction for, that is fanservice and the public will understand it as it is." Junhui pressed as well.

"So you want me to kiss you on stage?" Minghao arched an eyebrow.

"If you're feeling like it, do it Hao. It will look cool and people won't assume the wrong thing is all I'm saying." Junhui shrugged.

Minghao made eye contact with Seungcheol. The expression on their leader's face was clearly saying "don't do it, child". Minghao thought about it for a second longer before he shook his head.

"I'm not doing it. I don't like fanservice." he said in the end.

Junhui's face fell. "I'm not going to pressure you or anything... We can talk about it another time."

"Or never, preferably." Seungcheol hurried to say.

Mingyu didn't blame him for wanting to keep things safe, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think how cool it would have been if someone on their group did something like that one day. If they managed to do it right, the fans would definitely love it.

And it didn't even have to be such a passionate kiss. One little peck would be enough to cause an uproar, especially if it was between members that the public shipped.

"Mingyu I can hear you thinking about it. Stop it." Seungcheol scolded him.

"I wouldn't do it!" Mingyu whined. "People ship me with Wonwoo hyung, do you think he'd ever allow it?" he pouted.

"Right." Seungcheol said. "Next time you say that, try not to sound so disappointed." he added pointedly.

Before Mingyu could retort, Minghao kicked his leg. "They ship you with me too." he said.

"No!" Junhui piped up. "If you're kissing anyone on stage, you're kissing me, and that's the end of it." he said at Minghao determinedly.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out." Seungcheol said and shook both Junhui and Minghao off his lap. They ended up slamming shoulders as they fell to the empty space. Junhui circled his arms around Minghao's waist and pulled him to his lap instead.

"Where are you going?" Junhui asked, rubbing Minghao's sore shoulder.

"I have a sudden need to yell "NO" at Jeonghan and Jisoo." he said with a deep frown. "Don't you dare mention this conversation to either of them." Seungcheol threatened them before he left the room.

After his departure, silence fell. Junhui turned his phone off and looked up at Minghao one more time.

"Changed your mind yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, and I'm not going to." Minghao said.

"If you guys won't do it..." Chan said suddenly. "Should I ask Soonyoung hyung? I agree it would be cool to do something like that in a performance unit song-"

"No." Jihoon said sternly.

They all turned to look at him.

"Hyung, I thought you didn't care-" Chan tried to say.

"No." Jihoon interrupted him. "No, no, no, no. No." he repeated and got up.

Chan exchanged looks with the rest of them behind Jihoon's back. It had looked like he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but apparently, they were mistaken. They silently watched him walk out of the room.

Before he completely left their eye-sight, he turned back one last time. "No." he said again for good measure, in case they hadn't caught it the first billion times.

"Alright then." Chan said at the empty doorway, sounding confused.

~~~

And then, it was time for their concert.

~~~

Mingyu walked down the stage with the coolest expression he could muster. He knew he looked spectacular when he just stood still, with one hand behind his back and gazing at the fans from above. He didn't need any exaggerated motions or any had gestures to show how cool he was.

He was a fucking prince and that's exactly how he rapped.

Hansol was chill, and Seungcheol was skillful, but the person from his unit that grabbed most of Mingyu's attention was Wonwoo. He was aggressive, eyes cold and voice deep and he was a sight to see. His lines were just beginning after Seungcheol was done with his, and Wonwoo too began walking down the stage. He walked wild and dangerously, every step powerful and meaningful. Mingyu was staring at him in a stadium full of carats that were calling for his attention. Some were right in front of him, phones waving and begging for him too look at them.

But no, Mingyu's eyes were on Wonwoo, and Wonwoo only. He looked damn amazing and Mingyu wanted to burn that image in his brain forever.

Wonwoo walked at the edge of the stage, and the carats that were below him were screaming so loudly, hands outstretched in an effort to get closer to him. Jokes on them, Wonwoo probably couldn't even see them.

It hit Mingyu suddenly that he wasn't just another fan, that he could walk right next to him, could touch him, and most importantly, have Wonwoo _see_ him.

So Mingyu did exactly that. He left his position from the middle of the stage and went to the side, were Wonwoo was spitting his fire. As he got closer, he saw the sweat that has formed on his forehead from the tension and the heavy clothes he was wearing. And from up close, his eyes weren't cold, no. They were burning with blue flames, icy fire.

_"You see him? He is the man of the men, rich handsome and religious but did you see what he did? That is fanservice at its prime."_

Mingyu didn't know why Junhui's words were playing in his head when he was supposed to perform. He was lucky that he looked cool when he was standing still, because otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten away with starring at Wonwoo for so long.

_"So you want me to kiss you on stage?"_

_"If you're feeling like it, do it Hao. It will look cool and people won't assume the wrong thing is all I'm saying."_

Wonwoo finished his verse with a kick to the air. He was definitely wrapped in the passionate, aggressive mood of the song, and Mingyu had gotten wrapped in it as well. This was a role they were playing, a show they were giving, and when they felt themselves was when they performed the best. Mingyu felt like this performance was going down in their group's history as one of the best ones. Wonwoo turned to look at him and he smirked. This was not a cute smile, this was a fucking sexy smirk and Mingyu involuntarily licked his lips.

_"Heechul has gay rumors though."_

_"Siwon doesn't. And he used as much tongue as Heechul did. It is all in the moment, if the mood is right, if you genuinely want to kiss someone you would normally have no attraction for, that is fanservice and the public will understand it as it is."_

Mingyu was feeling the fire, the electricity between him and Wonwoo. They were never meant to be so close for this song, perhaps that was the reason. Wonwoo crouched down at the edge of the stage, getting the already screaming fans even more riled up by the close proximity. He winked and smirked and Mingyu was sure that these people were going to dream about this moment for weeks to come.

Hansol was rapping his verse when Mingyu crouched down next to Wonwoo and put an arm around his shoulders for everyone to see. How many people in this stadium would want to be in his position right now? Probably all of them. The smirk he sent to the fans were bragging and superior, because Wonwoo was his at that moment, not theirs, not anyone's.

Of course, they'd just think they were cool smirks. Because Mingyu looked effortlessly cool on stage, while Wonwoo was sexy and aggressive. Wonwoo grabbed a phone that was thrown to him and took a video of himself and Mingyu. They both had intense eyes looking at that camera, but Wonwoo's gaze was just sinful.

After Wonwoo threw the phone back, something snapped in Mingyu. The loud music and Hansol's rap blended with the fans' screams and became white noise. People shipped meanie. And Mingyu wanted nothing more than to feed the fans.

Wonwoo's breath stilled as Mingyu grabbed his chin with his fingers and turned his head to the side. Mingyu took one second to take in his face, his wild eyes, his flushed cheeks from the heat and energy, his half-parted lips, before he closed the distance between them.

It was just a peck, nothing like the heated kisses Heechul had given other super junior members, but god, the uproar it caused. Mingyu didn't stay to see Wonwoo's reaction. After he let go of him, he hastily stood up and walked back to the middle of the stage, where Hansol was finishing his verse, and it would be back to Wonwoo again.

Mingyu kept his cool, even through the side glances Seungcheol was giving him. All he had to do was stay still, and keep the shit eating grin that threatened to bloom on his face at bay. Only tiny smirks were acceptable.

Wonwoo soon followed behind him, towards the center of the stage. Mingyu noticed how he was different than before, less confident, more flustered. He had his back turned on the fans as he begun rapping, a bit more breathless than he should have.

He turned to face them slowly, and Mingyu could tell he was trying hard to deliver his lines the way he was supposed to now. It was getting progressively harder for him to keep calm and it showed. He wasn't even glancing at Mingyu's direction.

Mingyu was still feeling high though, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about what he did, not yet. Wonwoo didn't finish the song as powerfully as he had started it, but the ending pose came soon and the cheers and screams were louder than ever. When the camera focused on his face, Mingyu pointedly licked his lips and smirked, and he swore he could feel the stadium shaking.

He didn't remember much else after that. Seungcheol must have made them bow and guided them backstage, and he somehow was getting out of the clothes he was wearing and into more comfortable ones for the closing of the concert after the vocal unit performed.

The next clear memory he had was of Wonwoo slapping him in the dressing room, in front of all their group members, stylists, managers and stadium staff.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled.

"I kissed you in front of the world and I'd do it again." Mingyu replied, unbothered.

"You kiss- How dare you Mingyu? Without even warning me? I messed up after that, just what the fucking hell were you thinking?" Wonwoo was furious.

"Fanservice?" Mingyu said.

"I should partly take blame for it-" Junhui tried to intervene.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Wonwoo yelled at him and pointed at him to sit back down. Then he turned back to Mingyu. "Do you even realize what you've done? The rumors that will come from this will be fucking terrible! Didn't I explicitly say that I hate shipping? Have you no respect-" Wonwoo started a rant Mingyu wasn't prepared for at all, so he decided to shut him up.

He grabbed Wonwoo's face so he couldn't get away, and kissed him again, this time a little longer. Wonwoo exclaimed in protest and tried to hit Mingyu, but Mingyu was stronger and he held his hands still. He wasn't having any of it tonight.

There were various shocked exclamations from the audience, mostly from Soonyoung, but Mingyu was beyond caring at this point. There was no coming down from the stage high this time, he couldn't feel his nerves relaxing not in three days at least.

He pulled back and looked at Wonwoo's eyes that were also still burning, this time both with anger and something else that Mingyu had seen countless times on his own face. It was that something that prevented Wonwoo from punching Mingyu straight at the face like he was getting ready to, but instead look at him up and down, at his not-properly-tied-yet clothes, at his rapidly rising and falling chest, at his half lidded eyes, sweat drenched hair and half parted, soft lips. Instead of hitting him, he slammed him on the wall behind him without warning, their lips connecting again in less than a second.

Mingyu groaned because fuck yeah, that was exactly what he wanted. He felt Wonwoo's tongue this time, he felt bites that were borderline painful on his lips, and he returned them in earnest.

"Guys, guys, break it up, that's not the place to be doing this!" Seungcheol was saying from somewhere too far away to bother Mingyu.

"Stop it boys, now, before you get in trouble!" the mangers were saying as well.

Mingyu wanted to chuckle at their words. He was already in trouble. He had been ever since he had met Wonwoo, and now it was finally too late to worry about what he might do in front of everyone.

It felt exhilarating to know that it was just going to get worse. He felt the front of his pants tightening dangerously as Wonwoo's hands travelled and grabbed all over his body, hard and unforgiving.

It was heaven, and it was hell, it was the most dizziest Mingyu had ever gotten while not sick. Wonwoo was pressed tightly against him, and his ass was right below Mingyu's fingers, when something grabbed both of them and forced them apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seungcheol was yelling at his face.

It should have been scary, but considering the circumstances, Mingyu just laughed. It sounded throaty and tired, but it clearly expressed Mingyu's immense satisfaction at how the events had turned.

Wonwoo on the other hand was obviously trying very hard to compose himself. He had placed a palm over his lips and he was heavily leaning on the manager that was holding him by the arms. His eyes were closed and he was trying to control his breathing. Mingyu should probably start doing that too, but he couldn't find it in himself. All he could do was stare at Wonwoo with all the want he had suppressed all these years they had been performing together.

"Mingyu, pull it together!" Seungcheol shook him slightly. "We have to go back on stage in a few."

Mingyu managed to get down from his high enough to give him a nod, and before he knew it, stylists and make-up artists were all over him, trying to fix the mess Wonwoo had made.

Junhui had the audacity to smirk even through everything. Seungcheol was this close to having an aneurysm, but Junhui was just sitting there with a knowing little grin that Jeonghan would be proud of.

"If you ever decide to kiss me on stage, warn me first so we can avoid that, okay Haohao?" he said to the younger next to him.

"I won't ever kiss you on stage, don't worry." Minghao patted his thigh without even looking at him.

"We'll see about that..." Junhui said, more to himself than the other.

Mingyu clearly remembered that he stopped feeling high a few moments after we went to the stage again to greet the carats, to wish them a goodnight and a safe trip home. He looked at the masses of people that had gathered simply to watch them perform and he felt a little scared of what impact his actions would have on them. Junhui was adamant that they were all going to think it was fanservice, and Mingyu believed it too, that was the only reason he managed to calm down fairly quickly.

The more they talked and interacted with the audience, the more Mingyu returned to his usual self. He was relaxing and smiling more, he even said some cute things to the camera for the carats at home. He even dared to look at Wonwoo again without the danger of getting hard right where he was. Wonwoo too was significantly softer than before, the oversized baby blue sweater he was wearing instead of the leather harness jacket playing a big role in that. Mingyu almost couldn't believe he had kissed him in front of their fans. He couldn't believe he had kissed him again in front of their friends, and most importantly, he couldn't believe Wonwoo had kissed him back so deliciously aggressively. It was a surreal experience when he looked at it from his normal, daily point of view. He just hoped it didn't get weird between him and Wonwoo now.

His worries were pacified later that night, after the fans have left and they were dressed in their own clothes again, waiting in line outside to get inside their cars. Wonwoo was yawning a few steps away, tired eyes and messy beanie on full display.

Mingyu might not have felt the need to corner and bite him anymore, but he found that he was still attracted to him somehow, even when they weren't performing. He needed to see if that was mutual too, or if he was in bigger trouble than he had initially anticipated.

He walked over to Wonwoo a little too shyly, considering that he had his tongue down his throat a few hours earlier.

"Hey." he called softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tired. Cold." Wonwoo said, hiding his hands inside his sweater sleeves.

Mingyu grabbed one of those hands between his own warm ones and began rubbing it. Wonwoo smiled at him gratefully.

"We're cool, right?" Mingyu asked him and hoped that it sounded nonchalant.

"Define cool." Wonwoo said. "I kinda still want to kiss you." he added with a nose scrunch.

"Oh, ahaha, funny because I was just thinking about that." Mingyu said, definitely not sounding nonchalant.

"If you want to be like we always were, but now we can kiss, then yeah, we're cool." Wonwoo said.

 _No my little idiot, it doesn't work like that. That's basically what being in a relationship is, and we're most probably going to catch feelings for each other if we haven't already and then we're screwed because we're idols and we just can't do that._ Mingyu wanted to say that, he truly did, but there was something on Wonwoo's expression that seemed so peaceful and content, that he just couldn't say anything to ruin that.

"Come here then." he opened his arms instead and as Wonwoo stepped closer, he enveloped him in the warm hug he needed to fight the cold with. Wonwoo's palms were pressed between their bodies, and Mingyu didn't think too much about grabbing one and bringing it to his lips. He kissed Wonwoo's knuckles and then his palm, and Wonwoo shivered at that. He leaned his head against Mingyu's shoulder and sighed like he had just returned home after a long day of work.

Mingyu knew that what they were doing was a bad idea, but at the same time he didn't know why they hadn't done it earlier. They got into the car together, and Wonwoo fell asleep on his shoulder, squished between him and the door.

"Good luck with that my dear friend." Minghao said from next to him. "If it all goes wrong, blame it on Junhui."

"Oh, I intend to." Mingyu nodded vigorously.

"Seriously, what were you thinking back at the dressing room? You freaked us all out." Minghao asked.

"I wasn't really thinking. I just... wanted him, I guess. It sounds weird, I know." Mingyu sighed.

"Not really... I find more weird the fact that you were kissing his hand like that before." Minghao shrugged. At Mingyu's questioning look, he elaborated. "I mean, I can understand sexual attraction. He looked hot on stage, these things happen. What I don't quite understand is the non-sexual attraction."

"Don't put it like that please." Mingyu whined. "It's not that deep. We're just friends, but now we kiss, okay?"

"Not okay. You can't be that dumb, that's how relationships start Mingyu. Serious relationships." Minghao was serious as well.

"Ugh shut up." Mingyu turned his back on him. He curled more around Wonwoo, placing a hand over his waist protectively. "If it all turns to shit, this is all Junhui's fault, remember?" he said.

Minghao chuckled.

"Of course. Have a good night." he turned his back at Mingyu as well to lean against the window.

They had half an hour until they reached home. Half an hour he spent awake and staring outside the window, holding Wonwoo close.

Perhaps this wasn't just fanservice anymore.

~~~

*BONUS*

"I have a sudden need to yell "NO" at Jeonghan and Jisoo." he said with a deep frown. "Don't you dare mention this conversation to either of them." Seungcheol threatened them before he left the room.

He marched to Jeonghan’s room with stomping, decisive steps. That was where he and Jisoo were holed up in, that’s were they _always_ were.

He didn’t even knock when he reached the door. He simply yanked it open, not feeling any remorse as it slammed to the wall with a loud bang. He stood tall in front of the room, like a wild, angry horse that was ready to go on war.

Jeonghan and Jisoo both jumped in surprise at the sight of him. The first was holding his phone in his hand, which upon Seungcheol’s grand entrance, fell to the ground with a pitiful thud.

Seungcheol took a slow, deep breath.

Jeonghan blinked.

“NO!” Seungcheol yelled with all his might.

Jisoo calmly closed his book, making sure to mark the page he was reading. He reached to the floor and gave Jeonghan back his phone.

And then he casually went back to his book, as if Seungcheol bursting through the door and yelling at them like an enraged stallion was something he experienced daily.

“Is something wrong?” Jeonghan asked, looking at Seungcheol like he had grown a fifth head.

Yeah, fifth. Because Seungcheol knew that the moment he made Jeonghan drop his phone, the other had already imagined chopping his head off four times.

“I just heard a really stupid idea and you two would have been the first to agree to it if you ever heard it, so before that happens, NO.” Seungcheol explained in a hurry and slammed the door shut again.

Hopefully, Junhui’s idea would die along the door hinges that were laying lifelessly to the ground after Seungcheol’s little rampage.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, suju fanservice is best fanservice. I wish groups nowadays could do this without receiving backlash lol.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone is interested, I am writting a minwon long fic. It is a witch!au ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). It is complete, and I am uploading a new chapter every five days if you want to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this crack-ish one shot, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
